


Fast Times at Skywalker Patisserie

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: Ben has a crush on the redheaded man that comes to the bakery every day. He just wishes he had the courage to slip him a number.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 4: Pastries
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Kudos: 38





	Fast Times at Skywalker Patisserie

“Look, there he is,” Ben hissed at his cousin, Rey, as the familiar sight of bright red hair trudged into the Skywalker Bakery. It was him. He was back. He ducked down behind the counter, doing everything possible to not be seen. “Right on time, like clockwork. He’s going to come up here and I’m going to make an ass of myself again.” The despair on his face was more than enough to make Rey giggle far too loudly for Ben’s own comfort. “Rey!” 

“Pipe down,” the younger woman scolded as she dragged him back up to his full height by his arm, “you’re going to cause an even bigger scene if you’re hiding behind the counter the entire time.” Her brown eyes never stopped glancing over at the ginger setting up his laptop at the lone table in the back corner of the room. Glancing between Ben and the infamous customer, she nudged Ben towards the register. “You’re the only one he even talks to in full sentences. He grunts at me and just glares at Poe. You have to talk to him, Ben. You can’t just long from afar.”

Ben certainly didn’t look confident in this ability to handle anyone. In fact, his face was a bright red with frantic sweat gathering at his temple by the time the red head made his way to the counter. Light eyes glancing over the pastries as Ben tried his damndest not to give into the panic bubbling right beneath the surface of his skin. 

“Do you recommend anything today?” The accented voice questioned as Ben suddenly felt glued to his very spot behind the register. His brain short-circuited as he stared dumbly at the pastries. “Well?”

“Guh,” Ben groaned out before nearly falling over as his legs seemed to catch up with his brain and he moved over to the showcased sweets. “The..the puff pastries are good,” he pointed out with a careful finger, “I make them every morning. Takes far too long but they’re,” it was around this time that he realized he was rambling about puff pastries but there was no way to stop the word vomit from falling from his lips. 

The man chuckled softly as he nodded towards one delicate puff pastry lying on a showcase plate. “They must be good if you’re so passionate about them. I’ll have one, please.”

Jerking his head in some resemblance of a nod, Ben rushed to grab the pastry. Carefully wrapping it up in their bags before tapping the total into the cash register. “That’s 2.09,” he managed to squeak out, watching as the customer handed over his card before holding up a few bills with a wink and slipping them into the tip jar. 

The grumpy angel that seemed to walk in and out of his life every single day grabbed his pastry and card before returning to his table to work. The tension oozed out of Ben, but was replaced by such a deep sense of embarrassment and longing. He’d work up the courage to talk to him soon, he really would. 

With such an emotional toil on himself, he decided to take his break. Knocking on the back door to tell Rey that he was going for a walk before sneakily grabbing the loose bills out of the tip jar for his lunch. Rey owed him anyway. 

Not that he ever actually got lunch, because stuck inside those bills was an elegantly swooping set of numbers with the single name of Hux. 

Turns out, Ben wasn’t the only one catching feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
